The Stockholm Syndrome
by Nenya Entwhistle
Summary: [COMPLETE] When a captive begins to relate to his captor. In a world where Voldemort has taken over and Severus has been discovered as a spy and handed over to the Dark Lord's favorite Death Eater, Harry as a pet.
1. Kindness is Cruel

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain.  

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Un'beta'd.  Anyone want to offer?  

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME  
**by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter One  
_Kindness is Cruel_

He was casually kind. He was never too nice, but neither was he unjustly cruel like the others. There were worse Death Eaters to call Master. But still… he would have never thought… and who would have? It was so bizarre and strange to be held captive by a person so changed. It was like living a nightmare of reality. 

He didn't know how to react to Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor turning dark and utterly cold. While Harry was never deliberate harsh to him, he was never lacking in his duties as a Death Eater. If anything, Harry was the most vicious Death Eater Severus had ever seen. It made him cringe to think of what had turned Harry Potter into Voldemort's most favored and most trusted Death Eater. Where had they gone so wrong? 

"Snape," he heard Potter's cold detached voice calling for him, "where are you?" 

"I am in the Library, Master," Severus murmured obediently, well aware that if he pushed Potter would punish him as he saw fit. It was never too malicious, but it was never light. It was always just enough to remind him that Potter was his Master and if he disobeyed--- he would receive the necessary consequences. Yet… because it was never unfair, he did not break and he was grateful for that. 

"Reading?" Potter inquired as he entered into the Library with a swishing of his dark green robes that fitted his body with an elegance that had to be Draco's touch. Who else could dress the fashion incompetent Harry Potter that Severus Snape had known all too well at Hogwarts with such finesse other than the narcissistic younger Malfoy? 

"Yes," Severus answered, "I'm reading." 

"What are you reading?" Potter asked, politely always unfailingly courteous whereas the other Death Eaters Severus had encountered were quite the opposite. Severus didn't understand why Harry was considerate to him when he had been nothing but unduly vindictive to him in his 7 years at Hogwarts. He couldn't comprehend it and it bugged the heck out of him. "Anything interesting?" 

Severus itched to ask, to scream, to--- just find out why Harry was being so utterly kind when he could exact his due revenge. Yet, in a way his kindness was far worse than his cruelty would have been. It was far more torturous to his mental capabilities and that was the way to get to him. Physical pain he could withstand better than a far great number of wizards, the mental anguish was something that he was vulnerable at--- especially as Harry practiced his legilimens on him. 

It was horrible how good Harry had become at breaking into his mind. Harry was far more intrusive, far more instinctive in his meanderings into the dark recess of his mind for Severus's own comfort. Harry was better than Voldemort at it and he was on par with Dumbledore. It frightened Severus to think of how good Harry would become as he grew older. The ability only increased with age, and to think he had once considered Harry an impossible incompetent at mind shielding. He didn't think he could even dent the wall Harry had built around him unless Harry allowed it. 

"A text on Potions theory by a Potions Master in the 17th century," he answered. 

Potter looked faintly amused, strange for him to even show a glimmer of emotion nowadays that Severus almost that he was dreaming to see his Master's mouth tilt slightly upwards. "You will never tire of the subject, will you Snape?" 

"You never tire of something you are passionate in." 

"Well answered," Potter commended. "Very well answered." 

And while Harry was never deliberately malicious, he never gave compliments either. In fact this was the first time Harry had been given one since he'd brought Severus back to his mansion. The first compliment had been forcefully taken out of Harry as he had demanded to know why Harry would want his greasy git of a Potions professor. When he had heard the truth, Severus knew that he would never forget what had been said. 

_"It is because you are the best Potions Master in the world. Why would I not want you?" _

True, the omission had made him feel like a possession--- a thing, but still… for Harry Potter, the bane of his existence to admit that he was the best Potions Master in the world was not a light compliment. If anything, he thought that Harry would have said the exact opposite, that he had brought Severus back to the Potter Mansion to torture him within an inch of his life like he did to his victims in front of Voldemort for being a horrible Potions professor. But he hadn't, Severus's only punishments so far had been deserved for infractions. There had been no injustice at all. 

"I will leave you to your reading then," Potter declared. "Don't stay up too late, Snape." 

"I won't, Master," he promised. 

With that, Harry left him alone in the Library where Severus felt more comfortable than in any other room in the immense mansion. It still perplexed Severus why Harry kept him, even if Harry had wanted to acquire the best Potions Master as a pet. But most pets were kept as toys for torture if not, in additionally, as sexual playthings. He was neither of those. It was terribly confusing. 

Unlike the other pets, he was not kept chained or handcuffed, though he very well knew that he did not have the ability to break through Harry's protective wards that kept intruders out and himself in. He didn't even dare to try. It wouldn't be like Harry to leave anything to chance. And what was quite strange was that he was treated like a guest, an honored guest, albeit when in the presence of Voldemort--- Harry did exert his dominance, but that seemed only for show. 

The dynamic relationship between them as Master and as pet was perplexing the heck out of Severus. He didn't know what to make out of it, much like he didn't know what to make out of the dramatic changes in Harry. How Harry had turned from a brave, courageous and exuberant Gryffindor to a cold, intense and cruel Death Eater still shocked Severus to his core. He didn't understand how a person could change that much in such a short amount of time like Harry could. It was like Harry was a completely different person. 

Severus wanted to believe that there was still some of the old Harry inside of Potter. That not all of his goodness had been sucked dry and exhausted by the evilness that was Lord Voldemort. It seemed like a vain hope when he'd witnessed Harry's cruelty firsthand. It still sickened him to see Harry rape Hermione and then banish her to the hellish existence that she must exist under as Draco Malfoy's pet. How Harry could do that to his former best friend when… he was so utterly respectful to his hated Potions professor… the irony of the world. The cruel irony. 

"I don't understand you, Harry," Severus whispered hoarsely to himself alone as he was. Why was Harry keeping him? If it was about breaking him, Harry hadn't even tried to. True, he had gotten Severus to be subservient to him without exerting that much physical brutality other than the punishments that he deserved for his infractions, but still… there had to be more of a reason. "I don't understand you at all." 

What was in it for Harry to keep him? He was nothing attractive, thin and bony and twice Harry's age, yet he wasn't unattractive either. But it couldn't be for the sexual release that most pets gave to their Masters in reluctance or voluntary because Harry never once looked at him in anything other than cold indifference. And what annoyed Severus even more than Harry not taking advantage of the available body to slake his lust, it positively infuriated Severus that Harry had not made use of his potions skills. 

It wasn't like Harry never used potions, but when he did--- he made them himself. It was more than a trust issue because if it was Harry would have never given him free rein over the Library to read what he wanted when he wanted nor would he have allowed him to brew potions in the laboratory Harry had specially created for it. It was that Harry deliberately didn't make use of his skills even though he was there and available. It irritated Severus more than he even wanted to begin to admit. He felt so utterly useless. He despised that feeling. 

He was allowed to brew whatever he wanted, and he still derived great joy from mixing potions--- but some of the pleasure was taken from him when he wasn't making them for a purpose. It felt like his entire existence was a terrible waste now. Despite the fact he felt disgusted at the utter waste, he didn't stop brewing potions even if no one ever used them. It gave him something to do when his mind was too tired to try to comprehend anymore Potions theories from past Potions Masters. 

Severus glanced toward the clock that indicated the time as well as the status of the individual. It was a weird type of clock to have in the Library he thought, but infinitely useful to him as it allowed him to know the state Harry was in when Harry was not with him as he often was not. Very convenient for Severus too since he was almost always in the Library when he wasn't in his personal laboratory. The clock read 9:00 pm. It was still quite early. And the clock already said he was bored stiff. What interested him was Harry's state and as usual it said that Harry was reading. 

When Harry was at home he was always doing one of three things: one… reading, two… resting, or three… researching. Severus didn't know what he was researching but it had to be different from mere reading if the clock distinguished between the two. It had to be as the clock made set differences between when Severus was reading a Potions text or reading for the pure enjoyment of reading. While he did enjoy reading a Potions text, that was for an academic purpose as well that his other readings did not have. So there was a key difference to Harry's reading and his researching, the question was what? 

And he could think all the night through and he still wouldn't receive answer, Severus thought, unless he went up and asked Harry about it. Not that he would dare to do that, much like how he would never dare to call his Master, Harry in person, even if he had begun to think about his Master as Harry a few months back when Harry had made a painfully special gesture by gifting him with an ancient Potions tome for his 45th birthday. It was rare and it had infinitely touched him. It was certainly not the sort of gift a Master gave to a mere pet. It was almost as if Harry considered him a friend, but that couldn't be right. It couldn't be. 

How could Harry even think of him as a friend or even treat him like one when he had done what he had done to Hermione? God, he treated his best friend like that and yet he was unfailing kind to the Professor that _had _hated his guts. However, Severus didn't any longer. It was hard, hating someone that was actually very good to him in the circumstances that he was in. If he had been given to any other Death Eater, he would have long ago wished himself the release of death. But here, he was strangely content with his existence. 

Of course, it wasn't the best of existences but it was neither one of the worse. What did one philosopher said? It can only get worse, and for Severus, it could have been a lot worse. Harry had saved him by choosing him as his pet, and Severus was grateful for that. Confused but thankful. Maybe there was still some of good Harry inside because why would the dark and menacing Harry that he now saw on a daily basis want to have anything to do with being nice to someone that had always been mean to him? He was thankful for the existence he'd been bestowed. 

It didn't make any sense, but since when did life ever make sense? 

* * *

**Author's Note:** This pop into me when I was reading a het story mentioning the Stockholm Syndrome, and I brought this plot bunny.  I don't think Severus being held captive has been as done as Harry being held captive and I thought it'd be a nice change of pace.  The Underground is my main series, but if I get good response on this I will continue this one as well.  I think I should warn you that this will contain squicky stuff, like non-consent, violence, BDMS, etc (and obviously will not be posted on FF.net), if that happens I'll post it on Glasses Reflect ^_^.  So w/o much ado, I hope you enjoyed this.  

* * *

TBC… in a week or so?


	2. History is Repeated

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Un'beta'd. Anyone want to offer? 

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter Two  
_History is Repeated_

It had been almost a year since Harry had taken him as a pet and Severus was no closer to figuring out Harry now than he had then.  It was quite frustrating for such a brilliant man to be so utterly stumped.  If he were the type prone to give hysterics when he couldn't figure out something, he would have already had a heart attack from the strenuous bout.  As it was, he'd come rather close to ripping his hair out a time or two.  

At least he was lucky, he supposed that he got privileges that other pets didn't get.  He was allowed to make his precious potions and he was permitted to read _and_ write.  If he hadn't been, then he would have gone stark crazy, and yet at the same time--- since he was given those rights, he was utterly confused about the reason why.  It wasn't like Harry liked him.  If anything, Harry should have hated him even more than Draco hated Hermione.  

So why?

_Why was Harry nice to me?  _He scrawled in his bold and distinct script.    
_Why does Harry not use me like the other pets are used?  I.E. In a sexual context?_  
_I know why Harry wanted me as a pet… a slave, but why does he treat me as a guest?  _  
_And how did Harry turn so cold?_  
_I don't understand… he used to be the model Gryffindor and now he's Voldemort's second._  
_How can a person change that much?_  
_Was he always like that and we just didn't see it until it was too late?_  
_I can't see him as being the cruel and perfect torturer that he is now.  He was never his father as much as I hate to admit it.  He was not his father's son, if anything he's Lily's son.  Yet now, I'm not so sure.  Are his father's genes coming through?  And if that's the case, still as malicious as James was to Slytherins was a true Gryffindor to the bitter end.    
Why did Harry turn dark?  _  
_Why???_

"I see you like to make good use of your time," came Potter's clipped voice.  "Never the wasteful type, are you Snape?"  

Severus tensed up as he discretely tried to fold up the parchment that he had been writing on.  It wouldn't do to let Harry see this, it wouldn't do at all.  And what the bloody hell was Harry doing back so early?  He never came back this early.  Something was up.  Something was wrong.  There had to be because if it was a normal Death Eater meeting, Harry wouldn't be back early.  After all, Harry was Voldemort's favorite Death Eater and as his favorite got the bulk of the sadistic torture.  

"What do you have in your hand, Snape?" Potter inquired, moving over so stealthily and so swiftly that Severus had no time to get it away from his Master before Potter had it in his grasp.  "Interesting how you tried to hide this from me.  What could it possibly be?"  

Gulping down hard, Severus refused to meet Potter's intense gaze.  It wasn't as bad as having to look into Voldemort's crimson eyes because Harry's still remained a shockingly vivid green.  There was some humanity still left in him, not much but there was some.  If there wasn't any, if Harry had really given himself over entirely to the Dark Arts and to the Darkness… his eyes would resonate the blood color as Voldemort's did.  

He could see how Harry had some humanity left in him.  If he wasn't, then how could he be so kind to him?  Kind to his greasy and awful Potions Professor that had hated him discriminately for supposedly being James Potter's son to the very core of his existence.  It was unlike anything Severus would have thought possible and yet Harry was nice to him and treated him with more respect than anyone he'd ever met.  Because unlike Dumbledore, he understood that Severus wanted nothing more than to be left alone with his potions and his books.  That was what his life was about.  

Severus didn't even want to see how Harry was reacting to what he had written.  He didn't want to know.  As a pet, he had no right to question what Harry thought was right for him and he was afraid that his questions would persuade Harry to react in a manner that would change the manner that he was being treated right now and that would be awful because he was content.  It had its bad points, not having total freedom but it was a tolerable existence… that was at least on par with Hogwarts.  

"I am more like Voldemort than you think," Potter finally stated.

That wasn't something that Severus wanted to hear.  If anything, he didn't like the detached tone of Harry's voice.  Why wasn't he ranting or raving like the Gryffindor brat he had thought he knew like a book back at Hogwarts?  Why wasn't Harry reacting at all?  It worried Severus.  It was disturbing that he had no reaction.  Voldemort would have had one, as inhumane as he was, he would have laughed like a demon--- low and evil.  But Harry had none.  It was eerie.  And it was unnatural.  

"Your questions, they are very you, Snape," Potter commented nonchalantly.  "And you have every right to wonder why I have changed."  While his back might still be ramrod with tension, Severus also felt his curiosity pricking.  Harry was talking.  Potter was talking.  Hopefully, he wouldn't stop.  Severus wanted to know, had to know.  "Always straight to the point, aren't you?  Always the analytical one, I see."  

Severus didn't know how to react other than to shake his head that yes he was… precisely that.  It seemed to please Harry since instead of crumbling up the parchment, he rested it back exactly where it had laid in front of Severus.  Again it was an utterly calm and totally unexpected action.  How could a Gryffindor be so emotionless?  Severus didn't understand.  It infuriated him to not understand it.  

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLOODY CALM ABOUT EVERYTHING?!" Severus shouted.  "WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED SO MUCH?  WHERE IS THAT IRRITATING AND INFURIATING HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED THAT I KNEW?  You aren't Harry Potter.  You are Voldemort's right hand and you are exactly the opposite of everything I thought you to be…"  

Harry looked slightly amused, though he didn't seem to be taken back by Severus's outburst.  Could anything startle the young man anymore?  It didn't seem like anything did and it alarmed Severus.  How could Harry be so fucking calm and cool about everything?  It wasn't like the Gryffindor that he knew at all.  "I am Harry Potter," Potter declared with slow deliberateness.  "And it is _possible_ to change that much when _much_ was done to you."  

"WHAT THOUGH?" Severus screamed.  "What could possible make the _golden boy,_" he couldn't help but sneer, "into a Death Eater?  Voldemort's favored at that?  Or better yet WHO?"  

His Master looked at him as if he were stupid that he didn't know.  This was going to be cataclysmic.  "Albus Dumbledore, who else?"  

It wasn't entirely unexpected for Severus.  He knew how wily Dumbledore could be, indeed, hadn't Dumbledore shown him numerous times that he could be just as sly and underhanded as Voldemort?  Except Harry had to realize that Dumbledore did what he had to do for the good of the world while Voldemort only served himself.  And even if Dumbledore had done something despicable, there was ultimately a reason for it… a very good reason for it.  

"What did he do?" Severus murmured, his voice softer and more understanding.  He had to know what Dumbledore had done because what Dumbledore had done had cost them possibly the war.  For all he knew the entire Light had collapsed when he had been caught a year ago.  He had heard nothing since of anything taking place that would indicate otherwise.  Was it all a lost cause?  "To make you change so…?"  

"What he always does," Potter responded cryptically.  It made Severus want to choke him.  He knew Harry was doing this deliberately, making a point to be secretive about what he was saying as to make Severus crawl with the want of knowing.  Harry had to know that nothing ate at him quite like keeping something he wanted to know from him.  If he didn't, he wouldn't punish Severus by barring the Library from him.  That was incredible torture to him and thank Merlin Harry had only done that to him once.  

"Which is?" Severus inquired, impatience beginning to break through into his tone.  

Potter's cold green eyes gazed down into him with such severity that it chilled him to the core of his being.  There was no life in those eyes as if he'd been sucked dry by a Dementor, but that was impossible since Severus knew there still lurked some emotional response though there was little of it.  Severus had only managed to discern three distinct emotions from Harry: (1) apathy (2) irritation (3) patience.  Right now it was apathy, complete and utter apathy with a little mixture of his infinite patience.  It was totally infuriating.  

Severus wanted something other than indifference and tolerance from Harry, anything!  But no, Harry was still being his usual apathetic and uncaring self.  That wasn't entirely true, his conscious hissed at him.  If Harry didn't care then why would Harry go out of his way to set up a potions laboratory for him?  Why would Harry leave around odd and ancient potions texts… the likes of which he had never seen before?  It was as if Harry was… this sounded ridiculous… courting him at times.  

"That isn't one of your written questions," Potter murmured.  "But I will answer one of your questions, I suppose.  What about the first?  Why am I nice to you?  I suppose it does seem rather strange, Snape, doesn't it?  Why would the Boy Who Lived who has been victimized by his Potions professor unfairly since first year ever want to be nice to the greasy git?"  Severus winced and reluctantly nodded.  "The answer: _why not_?"  

Indeed, why not?  Severus was left to contemplate this answer as Harry swept out of the room without so much as a by your leave.  There was no reason for Harry to be cruel to him even if he had been cruel to Harry.  It wasn't like he was Harry's greatest nemesis like James had been to him to such a degree that he had carried it over to the son.  If anything, he had to be a secondary concern to the immediate threat of Voldemort who been trying to kill Harry since he'd been born.  

Yet how things changed.  Now Harry stood beside Voldemort as his second in command and Severus supposed since Voldemort couldn't kill Harry what was the next best thing to do other than to tempt Harry to the dark side?  It certainly had worked out, hadn't it?  The war had actually been pretty even until Harry had gone over to the dark side and then things had started changing.  If there was one thing that Severus regretted was how they had underutilized Harry.  There had been a very good reason Voldemort had targeted Harry.  Harry was one of the strongest wizards he had ever met, notwithstanding Voldemort and Dumbledore.  

Still… even if it was a why not, there had to be more than that and Harry wasn't telling him.  Harry was more than just a mere nice.  Sometimes he could be downright kind.  Then again, he could also be uncaring and cold to such a degree that Severus never knew what to expect.  He was always being thrown for a loop.  It would be nice to have some predictability, but no… of course not.  Life was never simple, was it?  

Life always had to be difficult.  

And his questions answered had only left him more confused.  

* * *

**Author's Note:** Geez the psychology of this is quite demanding. Severus's mind is a tough cookie to write. So what did you think of my portrayal of Severus? And what do you think Dumbledore did to make Harry switch from light to dark? And do you really think that Harry is as bad as he seems? (If you don't, you might want to reread chapter 1 where he raped Hermione.) Also… if he really is dark… why is he being so fucking nice to Snape? And an additional note, notice that when Harry's in the room and doing anything he's addressed as "Potter" but Severus addresses Harry when he thinks about him as "Harry" because the Stockholm Syndrome has already begun to affect Severus deeply. 

Thanks (commentary is very enlightening and I appreciate all of it!)  
_shrimpy__ stirfry_- TY! I strive to be original.  
_ShaeLynn_- I'm usually horrible at continuing stuff, so I think we're even.  
_lillinfields_- Severus didn't go to Harry with his questions quite like you wanted, but I think this worked out rather well, didn't it?  
_cloudshape_- TY!  
_OpenOnyxEyes_- Oh I'll tell you when it's an NC-17 scene, but that won't be for a while.  
_katrina_- Oh yes, this is probably going to be a 10 part series.  
_Shuki__- aka Quickjewel_- TY!  
_Doneril_- The BIG question... I know but I'm not telling ^_^. (Well my muse thinks she knows). 

* * *

TBC… asap…


	3. Doppelganger is Deceit

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 3

_Doppelganger is Deceitful_

"You have turned inquisitive in your old age," Potter remarked, his dead green eyes staring hard at where Severus was crouched down low in front of his Master.  Severus knew better than to try to rise before Potter allowed him too.  He had been hit with far too many Cruciatus curses not to have learned his lesson.  And he was willing to bet that Harry's Cruciatus was at least as powerful as Voldemort's in a temper.  He didn't even want to consider how badly that Unforgivable would be if Harry ever got angry.  "Haven't you, Snape?"  

"I do apologize for it," Severus responded, his body tensing because the tone of Potter's voice was a big sing-song-y and that spelled bad, bad news for him.  Whenever Harry's voice got like that, it meant terrible things would be done to his person.  Severus was afraid of that voice.  It seemed so strange for Harry's voice to be lilted in a high pitch when everything that echoed from him was lifeless.  It made Severus think of madness, but there was nothing mad about Harry.  

Severus sucked in his breath harshly when he felt Harry trail a cold finger down his cheek.  "Apologies mean nothing," Potter crooned.  "And everyone knows that curiosity is never satisfied until the questions have been answered, am I not correct?"

"You are correct."  

Potter laughed, a hollow and empty laugh that cracked through his ribcage and out of his throat.  "Let's see if I remember your questions.  You asked why I do not use you like the other masters use their pets?  In a sexual context?"  Severus nodded slowly with care, bracing himself for the Unforgivable that would hit him at any moment.  "Well, you see, Snape…" Potter hissed, his eyes narrowing, "look at me."  

Severus lifted his head and almost bit his tongue off when he saw that Harry was stripping for him.  As alarmed as he was, he had to admire the nicely muscled chest he was being treated to.  He had never made his sexual preferences a secret.  While it wasn't commonly known, it was certainly well known about the Death Eaters.  He was and would always be attracted to the male sex.  He couldn't even imagine fucking a woman.  It was… unthinkable.  

"Do you like what you see?" Potter queried in that strangely detached voice that Severus had gotten so used to.  "Do you, Snape?"  

"Yes," he answered hoarsely.  

Potter grinned, a cruel and malicious twisting of his lips that Severus felt a chill descend down to eat away at the fluttering erection that had formed at his groin.  It was abnormal for Harry to smile.  He never smiled.  He never had any expression on his face that wasn't cold indifference.  Something was very wrong.  Severus wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this room, but he couldn't leave until Harry told him he could.  

"Voldemort does too," Potter stated, turning around and this time Severus couldn't help but gasp.  While the front part had been flawless bronze beauty, the back was riddled with scar over scar with Voldemort carved out with what had to be with a blunt knife crudely across Harry's right shoulder blade.  

He didn't know if he even wanted to see Harry's ass when the trousers started to fall off those slim hips.  Carefully his eyes descended lower and he saw that Harry's buttock were as lacerated as his back was.  And what should have been a pink puckered hole was a glaring red mess.  Obviously Harry had been fucked by a beast before he had arrived home… and there was no doubt who had ridden him like an animal.  Voldemort.  

It almost made the way that Harry had taken Hermione, tender.  Almost, not quite.  He had taken her roughly without her consent, but it hadn't been brutal… certainly he had left no scars to mar her flawless skin.  It was hard for Severus to school his features into a bland expression when Harry turned around and pulled his trousers up so that the root of his manhood was hidden, though the trail of dark curls that lead to his penis was not obscured as he had left the pants unzipped and unbutton.  

"Voldemort would never let you touch me," Potter said lightly.  "I am his."  There seemed to be some emotion appearing in his eyes, however brief and transitory that it was.  "If he even thought that you desired me, he would take you and rip off your genitals and torture you endlessly until you begged for death."  

Severus couldn't help but shudder.  While Harry was no less of a torturer than Voldemort, he didn't seem to quite derive the sadistic pleasure that the Dark Lord did.  It must be that he still had some humanity in him… something that kept him from becoming a mechanical monster.  If he was a monster, he wouldn't have been as kind as he could be when he felt like being kind.  There had to be some emotion in him, some inherent understanding for him to be as good of a legilimens as he had become.  

"Do you want to be a eunuch, Snape?" Potter murmured darkly as he moved to Severus so quickly that all Severus could do was back up into a wall.  There was a predatory gleam in those hunter green eyes that excited and troubled Severus.  "But before you lose your balls, we could have so much fun, you and I.  There are things I can do with my tongue," he licked his lips, "that will make you scream the night away.  And how would you like to feel my teeth scraping against your leaking head as my lubricated fingers stretch my hole just for you?"  

His cock strained against his trousers with an eagerness that belied Severus's mental dread.  There was something wrong with the way that Harry was being the rampant seductress.  While Severus had noticed there was nothing new about the scars, nothing raw--- that could just be because Voldemort somewhat healed them… healed them enough to scar after his sadistic sessions.  

"This is wrong," Severus croaked as he shifted his head away so that Potter's wet tongue only barely licked his face.  "This isn't the Harry Potter that I know."  

Potter laughed, and it was even worse than the first laugh.  It was almost maniac.  But then the sexual glint in Harry's eyes faded and he removed his body from pressing temptingly against Severus's.  What Severus noticed when Harry moved away was that even though he had been aroused, he had felt not a bit of hardness in Harry's crotch.  What had Voldemort done to Harry to rid Harry of all his sexual desires?  

"I told you, I am not Harry Potter anymore," Potter whispered harshly.  "Do you know what Voldemort calls me?  His fucktoy.  I am his lovely fucktoy and his great torture machine.  And you are Severus Snape, disloyal Death Eater and a Potions Master and… the only one that has never lied to me."  

"What?"  

"You are the only one that has never lied to me," Potter repeated calmly, all the earlier emotion disappearing like they had never existed in the first place.  "That is why I do not treat you like the other _pets._  If you had lied to me, you would have been castrated and crucified with pain beyond what any living man would ever want to live through and I would make sure you lived through it."  

Severus gulped and despite knowing that he shouldn't ask, shouldn't ask because he would get punished for asking, he had to ask: "What did Albus do to you?"  

"Aw, yes," Potter murmured, "the fourth question… how did I turn so cold?"  

Severus bit his lip and nodded.  "Yes."  

Potter's hand trailed down Severus's chest until it reached the root of his manhood and his hand clamped down on it like a crab's claw.  Severus's eyes rolled back into his head as the burning pain ate away at his nerve endings.  The excruciating sensation almost made him miss what Harry was saying.  It was all he could do not to black out from the terrible torture.  And he wasn't even sure if he had caught it all, but what he had heard was enough…

"Curiosity will kill you, Snape,"Potter murmured, "if I were Voldemort.  But I am only his fucktoy and preferred torturer, so no _Avada__ Kedavra_ for you.  Are you not the luckiest disloyal sob out there?  Oh but no more on Voldemort and how blessed you were that I decided to take the only wizard that had not lied to me, and who did not know the truth of what Albus… your precious Albus did.  

"If you had known, would you have fallen with the rest into disenchantment?  I think so, but since you were not given the opportunity to betray me… I have taken the assumption that perhaps you would not."  Potter increased the pressure and continued to speak, "So what did Albus do?  What possibly could Albus do to poor Harry Potter to make him turn into _the _Death Eater?"  Potter's nails were starting to dig in.  "All Albus had to do was lock young Harry away after 5th year for the fear that he was becoming far too much like the Dark Lord he resembled so much, that he shared so much with.

"The Harry Potter that you knew after the OWLs was not me.  It was Sirius in a powerful mixture of polyjuice and glamours that made him resemble me in all but mind.  Did you know that Sirius did live?  Yes, my godfather was quite alive but also a bit not right in the head after the veil incident.  He could still function if he had guidance and Albus was and is a master of control.  _Imperius_ was cast on Sirius and he turned into the model Harry that I had started not to become.  I grew angry and Albus grew to fear me, fear the power that I had as the Potter heir."

Potter withdrew his nails but the pressure remained the same and despite the pain, Severus was still not quite limp.  "I was locked away deep down in the heart of Hogwarts, for only the most powerful of magic… the magic of the wards could keep me bound and imprisoned.  I never saw the light anymore, my only company was darkness.  Maybe Albus was right in that eventually I would have turned to the dark, but I will say that if anything--- he pushed me to it faster than I would have gone on my own will.

"I forget how many years I was there, but I think it was at least 5 years.  For some reason, Albus thought it would be kind if he allowed me to see Sirius in my place and what good he was doing being the Golden Boy.  It was such a pity that I was looking into the mirror when Hermione discovered the truth.  I thought at first, finally I would be free, but Hermione liked the new Harry Potter that was _her _lover.  

"And so she believed all the lies that Albus fed to her.  She didn't even try to find me.  She didn't even tell Ron or the others.  She just assumed what Albus said was the entire truth, that I was dead but as the figurehead that someone had to take over.  Someone had to be or else all would be lost.  She didn't even bother to find out who it was that she was making love to as Harry Potter.  Did you know that?  Harry Potter was Hermione Granger's lover.  I do not think it was well known.  It was not well known at all."  

Potter released his grip and Severus slumped toward the ground all the energy drained from him.  "And she was his lover.  She was."  

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was a heady chapter to write.  Harry is quite exhausting in this.  I don't know how long this is going to be, but it's not going to be that long (I think around 10 chapters at most).  This is the _definition _of the Stockholm Syndrome b/c Severus is under Harry and Harry is under Voldemort _and _Dumbledore.  I also think this plot is quite unique.  Unfortunately, I don't know if this is going to have a satisfactory ending or not.  That all depends on… my mood.  Touché!  

Thanks (commentary is very enlightening and I appreciate all of it!)  
_@_@emily_: I like blowing minds ;p.   
_Rubber Dukky_: Does the Dumblydore bit satisfiy?  
_Shuki__ – aka Quickjewel_: And you're one of the few who know who I am.  Haha.  
_lillinfields_: TY  
_Aspid_: And there are reasons…  
_silvrfire_: Snape.. vulnerable?  How appalling.  
_MKNUDSU_: Is this soon enough?  
_manx_: Why would he?  
_Kateri1_: Nice mention on Hitler.  
_ntamara_: Your recs are wonderful, did I mention that?  It's an honor for you to review.  
_Kat-Fusion_: Keep reviewing and I won't die. 

* * *

TBC


	4. Memories are Terrible

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 4  
_Memories are Terrible_

"I have not answered all your questions," Potter commented casually when he stepped into Severus's private laboratory.  It was a lavished laboratory, far more well stocked with rare and illegal ingredients than Severus ever would have been able to keep in plain sight in his Hogwarts dungeons.  If only he didn't know he was a _pet_, Severus would have been quite content with his existence.  "Do you want me to?"  

Did he want Harry to?  Yes.  No.  Maybe.  Perhaps not.  He didn't have a straight answer.  Yes, of course he was still curious, but hadn't Harry already warned him that curiosity would kill him?  Yes, Harry had and he quite liked his life where it was.  Perhaps, it wasn't the best lifestyle he imagined for himself, but he had his potions and he had a Master that left him alone and that on occasion he didn't mind _his _company.  

"If you wish to tell me more, I would be inclined to listen," Severus phrased his answer carefully.  He didn't want to rile Harry.  That would be a very bad thing to do.  No, he didn't want to make Harry mad at all.  If anything, it was best to make Harry indifferent.  For when he was apathetic, he let Severus do whatever Severus wished.  

Potter reached out with his hand to nudge Severus's chin upward so that Severus had to stare into his master's green like emerald eyes.  "You always have to be in control, don't you Snape?" Potter murmured.  "Always the dominant aren't you?"  

Severus shuddered inwardly, but did not show it as he stared at Harry point blank.  While Harry had no qualms about punishing him when he did something wrong, something disrespectful to someone that was being kind to him--- Harry had never made it a point of lording over him when it was unnecessary.  There were cases when it was necessary to act like a proper Master, especially when Voldemort visited the Potter residence or when Harry took him to the Riddle Mansion.  

"Consider it a fault from habit," Severus whispered softly, his eyes not shifting from where they bore down deeply into Harry's.  Even though Harry had grown quite a bit in his maturity, he as a man was still not quite Severus's regal height though he was by no means short.  "I do apologize."  

"Apologize to me?  Snape?" Potter remarked.  "Now, there is no need.  You were merely being yourself and if I wanted you to be like anyone else, I would have beaten you into submission long ago.  I did somewhat break you though, didn't I?"  Severus thought it could be his imagination that he heard regret in Harry's voice.  "But I am far more broken than you will ever be, but you know there is hope, Snape.  Even when you are as broken as what I was, you can be healed somewhat and it doesn't have to be through tenderness."  

"Would tenderness have made it better?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.  

Potter's hand dropped from his chin so fast that to Severus it felt like he was diseased.  He turned his back toward Severus and looked like he was going to walk out but paused at the doorway and rested his hand against the frame.  "I wouldn't know."  

And it was a pity that he didn't.  

-

"Practice time," Potter stated, the doors slamming open as he swept into the room looking every bit of the wizard that made other wizards quake with fear.  It was something that made Severus wonder if Harry had learned it from him.  There was a confidence in his walk that reminded Severus of his own commanding entrance.  And he _knew_ quite well how important a strong entrance was.  

Severus tried to prepare his mind, but the minor shield he'd managed to erect when Potter shouted, _"Legilimens!"_ had only the momentary effect of delaying Potter's intrusion.  It hardly took anytime before Harry was delving into his innermost thoughts like he was at a flea market looking for a hidden treasure.  Severus felt horribly violated, but there was nothing he could do but try to fight back.  Now he realized how it felt for Harry to have been placed under similar circumstances in his 5th year when Severus had been charged with the task of teaching Harry occlumency.  

There were some memories he'd rather not live through again, but Harry forced him too.  Like when his father was alternately torturing his mother with a hard, heavy stick or casting Cruciatus on her.  What was worse was when his father would hold his mother under the Imperius and command her to abuse him.  It hurt because not only did it cause him pain, but he also knew it hurt his mother more to hurt him than for her to take the pain for herself.  That was the worse thing his father could have ever done to his mother, and the fact he did it with such sadistic glee… Severus had only been too glad to kill his father at the bequest of Voldemort.  

Of course, there were other memories like the terrible taunts from the stupid Gryffindors.  He hated Sirius and James with a passion that almost matched how much he detested his father.  Not quite, because what Sirius and James did never involved hurting his mother, if they had--- they would have earned his eternal enmity.  As it was, he found it horribly hard to ever forgive them, especially Sirius for almost killing him by sending him into the Shrieking Shack.  

Not only did he have painful memories, but he also had memories of things that he regretted like joining Voldemort and then trying to erase that sin by doing Dumbledore's bidding.  Both powerful wizards had trapped him into a complicated web where he was their shared pawn in a strategic game of two master chess players.  If he had known that Dumbledore was only slightly less manipulative, a tad bit of a better man--- he would have just run as far away from the UK as he could.  But he hadn't known, and he thought Dumbledore would be his salvation.  

In a way, he had been saved though--- a bit, more than he would have been if he had stayed with Voldemort, at least.  Did Harry not realize that?  That Voldemort was the epitome of all that was evil and that despite Dumbledore's insane tactics and his habit for using people as viciously as Voldemort, Dumbledore wasn't Voldemort?  It had taken Severus a while to realize that Dumbledore was the counterpart of Voldemort in everyway that was good and that was bad.  Dumbledore was not a good man because Voldemort was not a good man.  Dumbledore had to be the same and the opposing force of Voldemort if… he even hoped to fight the Dark Lord.  

"You know," Potter commented casually, "your childhood was in some ways worse and better than mine.  Your father was far more vicious than Uncle Vernon ever was to me, but you had someone that loved you and that you knew loved you.  I had no one."  

-

When Potter stepped in one afternoon at the regular time of the dreadful memory reliving sessions, Severus noticed a change in the way Harry was carrying himself.  He didn't seem quite so removed, so stoic?  It could just be his imagination.  Severus found it hard to separate the Harry that he had grown to talk about in his head as a friend and the Potter that was his removed Master.  Harry his friend?  How ridiculous.  The bane of his existence, more likely.  

"Today there will be a change in plans," Potter remarked.  "I won't be penetrating your mind, you will be penetrating mine."  

Did Harry realize his diction had sexual overtones?  Severus stared at Harry with veiled eyes and saw the usual detached expression on his Master's face.  Perhaps not.  It would be like the Harry that he knew to be oblivious, and that thought cheered him up since that meant maybe Harry wasn't as removed from the old Harry as Potter would like to claim.  And what really comforted him was that _his_ mind wasn't going to be invaded.  

"You don't have to be nice, Snape," Potter said.  "If anything, be as nasty as you want."  

His nastiest now, Severus reflected, would only be a shadow of what it had been.  It was hard to hate someone that had been nothing but courteous and fairly kind.  But even if he couldn't be despicable, he did have this urgency to delve into Harry's mind and this was the perfect opportunity.  Who knew when he would get a chance like this again?  Probably never.  He was going to make the best of this… attempt.  

"_Legilimens__!"_Severus cried out, not waiting for his Master to give him the signal that he was ready or not.  He knew that if he waited, from his attempted intrusions before (for which he had been severely punished for) that he had no chance if Harry was even halfway guarded.  His only chance was to catch Harry by surprise.  

It felt like he'd physically slammed into a brick wall, but he pushed onward and he almost cried out with relief when he felt his push gaining momentum enough to inch inward into Harry's mind.  When he finally broke through, he felt he'd fallen down an abyss and he was stunned by all that he saw.  There was Harry kneeling over Cedric Diggory's dead body, Harry watching Sirius fall through the veil, Harry staring into the mirror where he saw Sirius as his doppelganger living the perfect Golden Boy existence… and there was more, there was so much more and the doors to Harry's mind shut so violently that Severus felt his own body slam against the wall.  

"I underestimated you," Potter stated calmly, unshaken while it was all Severus could do not to tremble.  Did Harry not _feel _anything?  "Very well done, Snape.  If you can break through, that means I have a lot to work on my natural shields when I'm not expecting an attack.  When you're reading, I want you to try again."  

Severus took a deep breath.  It wasn't like his mind had been invaded.  If anything, he should feel nothing.  It was only Harry bloody Potter, the son of the wretched James Potter.  He should feel no sympathy for Harry, no empathy whatsoever… especially now that Harry was the wizard that kept him captive.  But he couldn't deny that he did feel something, and he hated it--- he fucking hated it.  

"Too weak to try again?" Potter taunted mildly.  "Wasn't Severus Snape suppose to be Albus Dumbledore's most brilliant student?"  

Severus gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.  He was the one that had taught the boy the beginning steps!  _"Legilimens!"_

This time it felt like a steel wall, impenetrable.  Severus groaned as he felt his physical self being battered as hard as his mental self was.  Painful was an understatement.  If he had been wiser, he should not have allowed himself to be _goaded _by Harry.  Even though he had felt the additional power behind his push, it hadn't been enough against a fully prepared Harry.  He should have waited and concentrated his thrust better.  

"Is that all you have, Snape?"  

Severus narrowed his eyes.  Just who did Harry think he was speaking to?  He was _one_ of the most talented legilimens alive.  And he wasn't going to fall into the trap this time.  He held his wand up, but he didn't say the spell that would direct his consciousness into Harry's.  Not yet.  Wait, he told himself, wait for the right moment.  Wait for when Harry would least suspect it, because he did believe that he might be better at sifting through Harry's thoughts than Harry was at running through his.  He had experience on his side even if Harry had the raw power.  

"_Legilimens__!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't think this one was as good as Chapter 3, but what did you think?  So do you think Severus will get into Harry's mind and if he does… what do you think he'll see?  

Thanks (you guys keep me writing!):  
_@_@emily:_ You never know.  
_Flora_: TY.  
_Samson_: I'm glad it's getting better.  
_Aspid_: Harry's a bit twisted at the end of Chapter 3, calling Hermione his lover b/c he raped her.  Ron will show up… eventually.  
_lillinfields_: I wouldn't say Severus's life is better, but it is no worse than before.    
_Kateri1_: Isn't it best to write LOADS of stuff in LITTLE time?

* * *

TBC


	5. Nightmares are Alive

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

{} is parseltongue

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 5  
_Nightmares are Alive_

He broke through.  He felt if it was his actual physical body that was trying to break through, he would have been ripped apart.  His mental self wasn't quite so solid and was able to bend and shift, adapt to the pressure and turmoil that was within Harry's mind.  He'd gotten through, and this time he wasn't in the top layer of Harry's most present memories but he was in the crevice of all that Harry feared.  

It was downright terrifying.  

Please tell him these were nightmares.  Please tell him that these didn't really happen to Harry.  Please tell him that what he was seeing wasn't reality.  It couldn't be.  Could it?  It was far more horrifying than anything else Severus had seen.  He had thought he had seen cruelty.  He had thought he knew a good deal about his Master, enough that he could feel something for Harry.  Speak about Harry as Harry in his head… but was he wrong?  

_Ron Weasley.  _Severus did not like him, but still… he did not think that Ron deserved what he was seeing.  No one deserved what he was seeing.  No.  If he could feel his physical body, he would have thrown up, hurled his insides out.  But he couldn't.  When he did, he had no doubt he'd be spewing his guts.  It was a wonder he didn't faint.  Why didn't he turn away?  _He couldn't…_

_"Your former best friend," Voldemort stated softly, his crimson eyes gleaming as they did when they thirsted for torture, "my lovely Harry.  You know what to do, do you not?"  _

_"I do," Harry responded.  _

_"Then do it."  _

_The expression on Harry's face was like a stone wall.  Ron was screaming, yelling at Harry to snap out of it--- that he had to fight Voldemort, that he knew that Harry could repel Voldemort's Imperius even if Voldemort was the Dark Lord.  Harry bent down and cupped Ron's face.  The Weasley boy stopped screaming and stared into Harry's dull green eyes.  "Harry?"  _

_"I am not under Imperius," Harry uttered and then he smiled.  It was a terrible smile as his hands tightened around Ron's jaw, breaking it.  With his fingers he forced Ron's jaw open and reached in to grab Ron's tongue, and he whispered a severing spell that sliced Ron's tongue off.  "You were too noisy."  _

_Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and his attempt to make noise was a pathetic mewing.  The sounds increased as Harry stepped away from Ron's prone form and sent a powerful: "Crucio!"  Ron's body convulsed with violent seizures as the pain wracked its way throughout his body.  When it seemed that Ron's body would stop seizing in pain, Harry would merely point his wand at Ron and reapply the Cruciatus curse.  _

_Twice.__  Thrice.  Again and again it was applied until Ron's body no longer twitched because Ron was dead.  Ron was dead.  He had died a most horrible way.  Casting Cruciatus to kill someone was an awfully difficult way to die because as a torture device it wasn't meant to kill someone, only to bring such limits of pain as a person's body could stand.  But Ron was dead, quite dead after having the Unforgivable cast one too many times.  _

_"Well done," Voldemort commented.  "He lasted longer than I thought."  _

_"Thank you."_

Severus couldn't even close his eyes, he had no eyes in which to close.  It was all mental and he couldn't shut his mind off from Harry's unless he wanted to be expelled from Harry's mind and he didn't want that not when he was finally in.  He was not only in, he was _very _in.  But he didn't want to get out, and as he felt himself being pulled in another direction… he could only hope it was less terrifying.  

_Severus__ stood there while Harry watched him with impassive eyes.  "You want this traitor?" Voldemort inquired.  _

_Harry nodded.  "I do."  _

_"Why?"  _

_Harry surveyed Severus slowly, his eyes moving up and down like he was a mere object of observation.  "Why would I not want the best Potions Master in __Britain__, my Dark Lord?"  _

_"I have heard that he has been unkind to you."  _

_"You listen to rumors, my Lord?"  _

_Voldemort__ chuckled, a harsh sound that came out as a faster sort of hissing.  "If you want him, then you may have him."  _

_"Thank you."  _

_Severus__ felt more chilled by having Harry's impassive green eyes on him than the sheer cruelty that was gleaming in Voldemort's.  He was only too glad when Harry's eyes shifted away from him as he and Voldemort left the room.  _Severus had wondered then what had occurred and why Harry had left then.  He now understood why.  And he didn't really want to see it but he felt himself pulled to follow them since he was in Harry's memories…__

_[NC-17 cut out for FF.net read the full version at Glasses Reflect or SnapexHarryML]_

Severus was sick.  And he already felt himself being pulled into another nightmare.  These had to be nightmares.  They couldn't be real, but he had the horrible idea that they _were _**very** real.  If anything, realizing that they were real was making him even more nauseated and disgusted than he had ever been before.  He would rather torture people than to watch Harry being tortured or Harry torturing people.  It was just wrong… to see Harry in any of those positions.  

_Harry was watching Harry.  Well, it wasn't Harry but it looked so eerily like the Golden Boy.  And he was so Golden, wasn't he?  The perfect Gryffindor, laughing and smiling as Hermione whispered some smart comment into his ear.  The Golden Harry and Hermione looked like the perfect Gryffindor couple, just like James and Lily Potter had been except it wasn't Harry.  The real Harry clenched his fist as he growled. "Can't you see?!_

_"CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT IT ISN'T ME, HERMIONE?  YOU'RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME, A DAMN SISTER NOT A LOVER, NOT IN ANY SEXUAL CONTEXT AT ALL!  I DON'T LIKE GIRLS LIKE THAT!  I REALIZED AFTER CHO CHANG THAT GIRLS WERE AN UTTER TURN OFF, BUT YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, CAN YOU?  YOU'RE SO SMART, BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT HARRY POTTER'S A FLAMING PONCE, DO YOU, HERMIONE?  YOU'D RATHER JUST ACCEPT SOMEONE THAT ISN'T ME, THAT ISN'T MESSED UP AND SCREWED UP LIKE ME.  You'd rather take a lie…"_

_The real Harry clawed at the walls that surrounded his perfect prison.  The walls seemed to bend and move as they tried to not hurt Harry, but as he screamed at them to let him out… they did not move away from the 6 wall enclosure that kept him in a boxed isolation.  The walls were sympathetic, but they obeyed only one master… Albus Dumbledore.  The real Harry screamed and ripped his hair out as he tried to hurt himself, but to no avail the walls would not allow him.  He couldn't even kill himself if he wanted to._

_When he tried to rip himself apart by his hands, the walls had reached out and wrapped their stony hands around him from injuring himself.  "DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled.  "Damn you to hell, you fucking piece of shit!  You won't even let me feel.  Do you know how hard it is to be locked and not be allowed to feel?!!!!!!!!??  I am going crazy, I'm going insane, but that's what you wanted, isn't it?  You aren't trying to save me, are you, Dumbledore?  You're trying to destroy me!  DESTROY ME!"_

All Severus could do was hear, see, and feel Harry's pain, anguish, and turmoil.  Severus had known Dumbledore could be as manipulative as Voldmoert for the sake of good, but to drive Harry to this… insanity was insanity.  Yet, how had Harry turned from being so emotional, this memory reminding him of everything he had known Harry to be to the stoic young man that was Voldemort's lover?  

_Harry was sitting on the floor.  He wasn't moving.  He looked perfectly sane and composed.  He didn't look at all like the crazy child he had been earlier.  The walls no longer had to control him to stop him from hurting himself.  He wasn't even moving anymore.  All he did was sit there and stare at the wall, not even bothering to look at the small mirror that showed his doppelganger's activities.  _

_It was when he turned that _Severus saw _the dead, utterly dead green eyes.  _

Whatever spirit Harry had had, being kept in that room for god knows how long had killed his spirits.  Voldemort must have found him when he'd attacked Hogwarts and crippled the school enough to free Harry from his bondage, but why had Voldemort not killed Harry when he first set eyes on him?  Wasn't Harry Voldemort's greatest enemy?  Hadn't Voldemort spent years trying to wreak vengeance on the boy who nearly killed him?  

_Harry was singing, it was a sad, sad sound:_

_"The walls are falling  
They are falling down  
The world is breaking  
It's breaking all apart  
And we are being broken  
And we are being destroyed  
And we are being killed slowly, so slowly"_

_"I had heard," Voldemort's voice declared, "that Dumbledore had done something to you, Harry Potter, but I never thought he would do this to his Gryffindor heir.  Who knew that the one that had been playing the Golden Boy so beautifully was a false figurehead?  And he died so heroically.  A suitable death for the Boy Who Lived."  _

_"The walls are falling  
They are falling down  
The world is breaking  
It is breaking all apart  
And we are broken  
And we are destroyed  
And we are killed slowly, so slowly"_

_"Even I would have had the mercy to kill you," he remarked, "after torturing you.  Instead, he doesn't let you die.  He keeps you here and tortures you with visions of your doppelganger.  And you had to watch him die while you are denied."  Voldemort reached down and cupped Harry's face.  It had to be painful for the Dark Lord's hand would always cause Harry pain.  "Do you want to die, Harry?"  _

_Harry looked at his enemy, his greatest enemy with his dead green eyes.  "No."  _

_{What do you want Harry?}_

_{I want revenge.}_

Severus felt himself being ripped apart as he was being expelled with a vicious force from Harry's mind.  He had no delusion that his superior mental powers were the reason he had seen all he had seen.  No.  Harry had _allowed_ him to look in that far.  But he had gone further than Harry had wanted and now he knew everything that would make the puzzle fit together.  So that was why Harry had joined Voldemort.  It was in the name of vengeance.  

* * *

**Author's Note:** So we're halfway done.  If you think Harry's going to be redeemed, I'm sorry to say he's bad but he has a reason for being as bad as he is.  Chapter 6 and 7 will be released soon.  I'm in finals seasons, so writing will be very sporadic.  

Cat Samwise: TY.  
Amaria: Teeheee, ty.  
Mikito: TY.  
Ashes7: I do try.  
Doneril: We'll see about Sirius, maybe.  
Shuki-aka Quickjewel: haha interruptions suck.  
Selua: Thanks for the review, it was quite helpful for this chapter.  
TigerBlak: Shatter is a mild word, I think.  
Kateri1: Thanks.  
Winnie2: TY.  
Chantalmalfoy: yes, Sev is under the Stockholm Syndrome and so is Harry it seems ;).  Triangles.  Triangles.  
@_@emily: ty.  


	6. Living is Learning

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

{} is parseltongue

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 6  
_Living is Learning_

Things were difficult after the profound mental intrusion.  Harry was rarely around, and Severus was too overwhelmed by all that _he now knew_ to do anything but sit down and reflect on it.  Dear god, how had Harry survived what Dumbledore had done to him?  Severus had known that Dumbledore did have a rather harsh and unforgiving side to him, but for Dumbledore to do that to his favored Gryffindor was unthinkable.  

But it wasn't like it wasn't possible for Dumbledore to do that.  Hadn't Dumbledore done something quite similar to him on a smaller scale when he hadn't punished Sirius Black for nearly killing him in the Shrieking Shack incident?  Yes, Severus knew rather well how unfair the Headmaster could be.  Still, he didn't want to believe that Dumbledore would do that to someone that had done nothing wrong but be everything that Dumbledore ever wanted.  

And it wasn't like Harry had been turning to the wrong side.  True, there were some aspects about Harry that were eerily similar to Lord Voldemort.  They were both orphans.  They were both gifted parselmouths.  They were both raised in the muggle world.  They both had an unbelievable amount of raw power.  But Harry had never tampered in the Dark Arts like Voldemort and there was no reason to suspect he would ever have turned dark.  

Severus felt sicker the more he pondered on it.  Dumbledore had turned Harry dark.  Dumbledore was the reason why the world was faltering in its footsteps.  Dumbledore was the reason he was here captured and trapped.  Dragging his dark eyes around the dimmed library filled with the books he loved to read and study, he wasn't upset.  No, he liked it here as much as he liked it anywhere else.  He was _almost _happy.

"It's not good to read in the dark."  Severus froze.  He knew that voice and he thought he would never hear that voice again.  "Then again, who would have thought a pet would be so indulged?" the voice sneered.  "It is rather a pity that my Lord let Potter have you, I would have liked to keep you in my dungeons and paint your skin a beautiful crimson."  Severus narrowed his eyes, but lowered his head submissively.  He knew better than to push his dignity when he was in dangerous circumstances.  

"Whatever would my Lord say if he knew that Potter was almost pampering you?"  Lucius always did like to stir up trouble, didn't he?  Severus did not like that Lucius wanted to cause Harry difficulty.  There had been enough turmoil in Harry's life, but he had no power.  All he could do was to make sure that he didn't give Lucius anything else to complain about.  "And my Lord is not pleased how Potter keeps you secluded away instead of taking you out and torturing you in public displays.

"If he doesn't torture you," Lucius murmured darkly, his finger tracing Severus's face with cruel precision, "then why does he keep you?  He can't fuck you, you should know that," his other hand descended downwards to maliciously grab Severus's crotch, "he's my Lord's whore.  And if my Lord suspected that he was fucking your ass," Lucius's grip tightened, "you would be tortured until you would beg for death but not given it and Potter would simply die in front of your eyes because my Lord doesn't like to be cuckolded.  So tell me," he whispered threateningly, "does Potter fuck you?"  

"Why would I fuck anyone but our Lord?" Potter declared, leaning against the doorway with a casual ease.  "There is no one," he whispered fervently, his green eyes shining with something akin to insanity, "that could make me feel the way he makes me feel.  You have no idea of the power that is within him, Malfoy.  You will never know, will you?" he inquired softy.  "He doesn't want you and your ice beauty."  

A momentary scowl appeared on Lucius's face before it was quickly erased with the typical Malfoy composure.  "Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"  

The grin on Potter's face was positively perverted.  "He's calling," Potter stated.  "Shouldn't you be going?"  

Lucius narrowed his eyes.  "And shouldn't you?"  

"After you, of course," Potter murmured.  "You are the guest."  

Lucius scowled and he apparated out of Potter mansion with a burst of blinding power.  When he had gone, Severus's body sagged against the wall with sweet relief as the blood was allowed to reach his brutalized groin.  "I apologize," Potter said.  "He should not have been able to get through the wards."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."   

The look in Harry's eyes was indiscernible.  "Sleep well Snape.  I won't be home until late."  

Severus closed his eyes.  He knew what that meant.  Harry was going to get bathed in blood.  It should have been his blood, but instead it would be Harry's.  Why was it always the innocents that were getting corrupted and used by the evil of the world when the sinners ought to pay for the transgressions?  How cruel this world was.  How utterly cruel.  

-

Severus didn't see Harry again until several days later and when he did, he found Harry sitting down in his favorite chair in the library reading an obscure dark tome that was most likely obtained from Lord Voldemort's personal library.  When Harry lifted up his face, there was something different about those green eyes.  For some reason, they didn't seem as dead to Severus as they usually were.  

"Good afternoon," Potter greeted him amicably, closing the book and setting it aside.  

"Good afternoon," Severus repeated, moving over toward his Master and bowing his head reverently before shifting over to grab the potions theory book he had been reading last night.  He could feel Harry's eyes on him when he opened the book to the page that he had been on.  He felt his entire body stiffen and he looked up from what he hadn't been reading and shifted his gaze toward Harry.  "Thank you for the other night."  

"Malfoy," Potter stated sharply, "had no right to touch what was mine."  

"Still…"

"You may have been a bastard," he continued, "but you were no worse than the other Death Eaters."  

There was something about Harry's tone that made Severus feel cold and sick all over.  Despite all that he had done, did Harry only see that he was no worse than the rest of those bastards?  He had tried so hard to be better and had he failed so miserably?  The voice at the back of his head was screaming why did he even care what Harry thought when Harry was one of them now.  But another voice was whispering softly that it did matter what Harry thought because… Harry was the only one left that could judge him.  

Potter gestured for Severus to come to him.  Severus hesitated before moving over to where Harry wanted him to.  He shuddered when Potter's hand traced the curve of his groin and it took all his mental control not to grind against the tempting hand.  And it took what was left of that stripped control to not move away.  How he managed to just stand there and do nothing with such enticement was mysterious.  

"You were much better than I."  

That Severus could not believe.  That he was better than Harry bloody Potter?  That was a laugh.  "You saw my memories," Potter whispered softly.  "You saw what I have done, and what you saw was only a part of what I have done.  You know what I am capable of."  His lingering hand left Severus's crotch.  "You know very well that I am not a nice wizard.  I am Voldemort's own."  

"What I know," Severus found himself responding, "is that you are no where near as bad as the Death Eaters that you align yourself with.  You are capable of kindness, something none of them are.  You are not nearly as bad as you think."  

Harry laughed and it was a blood chilling laugh.  "You are a fool, Snape."  

"Am I?"  

"You are," Potter stated, raising his wand and pointing it at Severus.  "If you were not a fool, you would have kept your mouth shut.  If you were not a fool, you would have found a way to escape by now.  You are a fool Snape."  

Severus braced himself, prepared to feel the pain of Cruciatus on his form, but instead Harry merely stood up and apparated out of the room.  What was Harry doing?  Playing with him, his inner voice taunted.  Harry had decided that ignoring him was no longer good enough.  What better way to get at him than to drive him mad trying to guess what Harry was up to?  Oh god, he almost preferred to be ignored.  

-

He was never summoned, so he knew something was wrong when one of the few house elves at the Potter residence popped into his potions laboratory and told him that the Master requested his presence.  Harry having house elves was another reminder of the old Harry for the house elf that had been called to get him was none other than Dobby, Lucius Malfoy's old house elf.  If Harry hadn't taken Dobby underneath his protection, Severus had no doubt that Dobby would have died a most excruciating death.  

When Severus entered into Harry's private study, he knew immediately why he'd been called when he heard Potter's voice cry out, "_Crucio__!_"  Voldemort had decided to visit.  

The pain was agonizing.  Whenever he was under one of Harry's Unforgivables, Severus always felt that the most powerful wizard in the world wasn't Voldemort but a young man by the name of Harry Potter.  It was that power which Severus believed that Dumbledore had tried to control and failed, and it was that same power that had marked Harry Potter as Voldemort's enemy.  It was that power that now had Voldemort keeping Harry as his lover.  

For whom else would Voldemort bed but the most powerful wizard in existence?  

"Are you trying to prove something?" Severus heard Voldemort's sibilant whisper into Harry's ear when Harry released him from the Unforgivable.  "Are you?"

"I have nothing to prove," Potter responded, his green eyes hollow.  

Voldemort's thin fingers snaked through Harry's raven locks and dragged his head down, forcing Harry onto his knees.  "I think you do."  

"I don't."  

Severus in his wildest dreams had never thought he would hear the day when this Harry Potter would stand up to Voldemort.  What was Harry doing?  Why had Harry called on him?  Was this some kind of terrible nightmare?  

"Kill him," Voldemort commanded.  "He's a traitor.  Lucius is right, I should never have allowed you to let him live.  It undermines me."  

"It _undermines _you," Harry sneered, "to listen to what Malfoy says."  

Voldemort's crimson eyes were burning dangerous as they bore down on Harry's lifeless eyes.  {It would do you well not to speak back to me, pet,} he hissed warningly.  Severus did not like the direction this was going, but he couldn't summon the strength to move from his prone position.  {If you won't do it, then I will.}  

Oh god, this was the end, Severus thought when he saw Voldemort's wand pointed toward him.  "_Avada__…"  _Severus closed his eyes, prepared to finally feel death upon him, _"Kedavra."_

He expected blackness and death, but none of that was forthcoming.  All he felt was the aching pain from the Cruciatus Curse.  Severus opened his eyes and saw that his Master had knocked away Voldemort's wand.  For the first time ever, Harry's eyes were not green, they were a midnight black.  What had Voldemort done?  

{You gave him to me,} Potter hissed.  {He is mine.  He is mine to do what I will.  He is mine to kill if I want to kill him.  He is mine to treat as I would like to treat him.  He is mine to do what I want regardless of Malfoy.  _He is mine._}

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Lucius makes his "sneering" appearance.  I just like how dark and cruel Lucius is.  He's not redeemable in any sense of the word.  It doesn't matter, if he was… well he wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy, would he?  If you're reading, do me a favor and review.  Thanks!  

Riantlykalopsic: Yes, I was going for the skin crawling feeling.  
Savage Damsel: Don't know the link, but the NC-17 will be up on Inkstain Fingers when I'm done writing the whole thing, which should be up by the end of May.  
Winnie2: Well, Harry is under the Stockholm Syndrome himself.  
lillinfields: That's a though to ponder, eh?  

GO REVIEW…

[]

[]

[]

\ /


	7. Isolation is Hell

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

{} is parseltongue

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 7  
_Isolation is Hell_

Voldemort had not been pleased.  Severus did not even want to think about how Harry would be punished for saving him from certain death.  Why had Harry saved him?  He didn't understand.  It had been foolish for Harry to stand against Voldemort for the sake of a pet that he did not use and had no use for.  Why?  It could not be affection, even if Severus had the sinking feeling that he wanted nothing more than to deny that _he did feel something for his Master.  _He was a fool.  

The days rolled by and Severus lost track of time.  There was nothing to do but watch the clock that only read: _Harry was away.  _It never changed, and Severus forgot how long he would stare at it until he would doze off.  Eventually, days and days later he gave up watching the clock and picked up his potions text to read.  He had to get his mind off of thinking of all the awful atrocities being done to Harry.  If he didn't, he'd go insane--- crazy with guilt, mad with remorse.  It was all his fucking fault.  His fault… his fault… his fault…

It was driving him mad to think…

_Of Voldemort beating Harry until his back was covered in blood so thick that the scars that had been there were no longer visible against the oozing crimson that drenched his body from neck to buttocks.  _

_Of Voldemort then sliding his cock in and out of Harry with a brutality that ripped Harry's insides and stained them with a blood amount that almost matched what had been done by the whip on his back.  _

_Of Voldemort then leaving Harry tied up in a position of humiliation for all the other Death Eaters to see and witness so that he was a clear example of the powerful figure that the Dark Lord would always be.  _

For Severus knew that Voldemort did not like his power to be undermined.  For Severus knew, that Harry had done the unforgivable when he had knocked aside the _most _Unforgivable of all curses.  For Severus knew, that Voldemort could not allow this to go unpunished and for a pet to raise his hand against his Master?  Unforgivable.  

So the minutes, the hours, and the days passed.  The clock kept ticking and Severus kept reading.  There was nothing else he could do but read and try to lose himself in the words.  He didn't even try to make potions because he was so afraid that he'd damage himself by not being focused when brewing the volatile potions.  He just couldn't concentrate.  He was too worried.  Why?  Why was he worried?  Because… strangely, he cared about his Master.  He cared even more than when Harry had been the Boy Who Lived.  

Severus threw the book he'd been reading across the room, watching it hit the wall and slide down with an audible thud.  He was frustrated with himself.  He shouldn't have thrown the book.  It wasn't even his, it was Harry's.  And from how impeccable the condition of the library, Severus knew that Harry cared a great deal about his books.  It was wrong for him to have thrown such a fine text across the room.  

He was about to go and retrieve the book and see if he could soften the lines and tears that the old text undoubtedly would have suffered when he heard the hoarse clearing of a throat and the staggering of a worn body against the door.  Severus whirled around and cried out with relief when he saw Harry leaning against the doorway with exhaustion written over every crevice of his being.  

"Master," Severus exclaimed, rushing over to wrap his arms around Harry's worn out body.  He was amazed to find that it wasn't wet with blood.  Had Voldemort not punished Harry then?  Praise Merlin if that be the case.  "Master?"  

Harry closed his eyes and slumped against Severus's stronger form.  He had not the strength to keep standing.  Severus braced himself and carefully cradled Harry's body against his like a newborn babe.  "Master?" he whispered again, not understanding why Harry was so exhausted when he could see no physical wound on him.  

"He drained me," Potter responded hoarsely, as if knowing exactly what Severus was wondering.  "Voldemort drained all the magic out of me."  

That was the cruelest thing another wizard could do to another that didn't involve physical mutilation.  Actually, Severus would have preferred to be in physical pain than to have to feel the magic stripped from him.  To be magically barren for a time period was worse than any feeling, and even as a pet he still have some magic though a good deal of it was restrained by the magical binding spell that had been placed upon him.  

"It must be hard for you," Potter remarked, "to be powerless when you used to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world."  Severus nodded stiffly.  It was _excruciatingly _hard.  He stiffened even more when he felt Harry's hand on his face, turning it so that he had to look down upon his Master.  "I _release you _from the spell."  

The surge of energy that Severus felt in him made him drop Harry in the shock of sensation.  The magic coursing through his veins made his knees buckle with the intensity of the pleasure.  It was orgasmic, the feeling of having his magic there for him to access again.  He could leave now.  He could take his wand, which was ostentatiously displayed in the library and leave this forsaken land.  But to what end…?  

"Why?" Severus rasped, his dark eyes staring down at Harry with miscomprehension.  "WHY?!"

"Because," Potter said softly, weakly, "I understand… finally what it means to be a victim of a situation that you did not want."  

"But you don't have to let me go…"  

Potter laughed the same hollow laugh that Severus was all too familiar with.  "You can go, but you won't get far."  

Whatever amount of freedom that Severus had been feeling was ripped from him in that instant as quickly as it had been given.  That was malicious, for him to feel it at his fingertips and yet be denied it once again.  "You are a cruel, cruel bastard," Severus growled.  He stalked around Harry's prone form and grabbed his wand from where it had taunted him for all these months, there but not his.  "You give me the chance of freedom only to know it is hopeless!"  He whirled around, pointing his wand at Harry furiously.  "What is to stop me from killing you right now?"  

Dead green eyes did not seem a bit concerned; indeed they seemed to be goading him on.  "Go ahead.  Do it."  

Harry had a death wish?  Since when?  What had Voldemort done to Harry to make him suicidal all of a sudden?  That struck Severus as odd and misplaced behavior.  Never had Harry displayed the slightest indication that he would wish for his life to be erased from existence, so why was he toying with it right now?  Damn it!  He wanted to kill Harry to spite him for goading him on with those dead, dead green eyes and yet he knew deep down inside if he killed Harry… he would be alone and there would be no one else.  The only one left was Harry.  

"I hate you," Severus whispered.  "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Harry let his eyes roll back into his head.  "I hate myself."  

Whatever Severus had been expecting, that was certainly not it.  And he had no reason to doubt that Harry didn't hate himself.  After all, Harry had done such despicable acts that weren't so different from what he had done.  Severus had hated himself after he had become a Death Eater, and he still didn't like himself much now either.  He had learned to deal with it, but he could truly understand hating one's self all too well.  

"Why?"  

"Why not?" Potter retorted.  "After all the things that I have done."  

"You are no worse than I was," Severus remarked.  He wasn't.  True, Harry carried out his job with far more proficiency than he had, but he had never really seen Harry deriving any sadistic pleasure from harming the other people.  He did it because he was required to and he did it with clinical effectiveness.  

"I am worse," Potter murmured.  "You never killed your friends."  

That was a dose of ice water poured over him.  Severus had always wondered on that, how Harry had… done what he had done even if he could understand why Harry would do such a thing, he still didn't see Harry actually doing such a thing.  Harry… in his eyes, in his mind, would always be that perfect Golden Boy.  

"Why did you?" Severus croaked.  "Why?"  

"Because I _wanted _to."  

Severus felt compelled to point his wand at Harry.  Harry was sick.  He was sick.  Everyone was sick.  The world was sick.  Everything was going so horribly wrong.  If only Dumbledore hadn't done this, if only things could have been different.  If only, if only, too many possibilities that could have been done to prevent the future that they were now living in.  "Tell me you aren't this monster!" Severus cried.  "Tell me you aren't!"  

"I am," Potter proclaimed in that cold voice that Severus hated to hear, "what I am."  

"You are not a monster," Severus denied for him, having to deny for him because he didn't want to think that Harry was as much of a monster as Voldemort was.  He couldn't believe that Harry was a monster because Harry was rather nice to him at times and a monster couldn't be nice to someone that had been so horrible to him as he had been, could Harry?  But then, his pessimistic doubting side added, _he always plays mental games with you that get to you more than any of the physical tortures.  _"You are not a monster."

"I am a monster," Potter murmured darkly.  "I am a monster that haunts you in terribly private ways.  Did I not break you?"  Severus shuddered, Harry had broken him.  "Did I not get you to sympathize with me in a way that no one else has?"  Oh yes, Severus did sympathize with Harry, oh too well.  "Did I not get you to trust me, your most hated enemy?"  Yes.  YES.  YES!  "I did all these things and I was somewhat kind along the way, only to get you to relate yourself so much that now you are living a satisfactory existence in your thoughts as a perfect prisoner, am I not right?"  

Harry was right.  Harry was horribly right.  God, Severus almost hated him for it.  

"You don't have to physically torture a person," Potter remarked, "to break him.  I broke you, Snape.  I broke you badly.  You're utterly mine now in a way that you have never been anyone's.  Not Voldemort's and certainly not Dumbledore's.  You are mine in a way that I don't have to mark you and yet you crave my presence.  You wonder, don't you, where I am when I'm gone.  You worry about me when I'm gone, and yet I am the one that imprisons you.  Oh, Snape, how much you have been broken… and it's all been my handiwork."  

Oh god, it was all true.  Severus dropped his hand and fell to his knees.  He was broken.  He was living what he had feared to be living under, the nightmare that haunted his dreams.  He was living under it so perfectly that he had started justifying Harry's behavior, relating it so that his Master wouldn't seem that removed or that unkind.  Certainly, Harry could be kind but he wasn't any kinder than any of the other people in his life.  The books, yes, but Dumbledore had given him books too and so had Voldemort.   It was all the justification that a person enthralled made.  Excuses, excuses, excuses.  

Damn him.  Damn Harry.  Damn himself.  

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finals are finally over!  Yay!  I'm almost done with this series, I only have 1.25 chapters more to write.  Sorry I haven't been releasing.  I do have chapters done, it's just that I haven't had any time to go through my beta corrections.  Review and the next chapter will be up ASAP.  

Thanks to the following reviewers (who keep me going):

_Cat Samwise_: And there is MORE ;).    
_HPIceAngel_: Ho ho ho!  I was going for dark, but THE darkest?  Very cool compliment.  
_Ashes7_: Thanks, I will!  
_Krista_: Yay!  
_lillinfields_: Speechless is good. ^_^.  
_texasjeanette_: We'll see what happens, I won't know until I write it.  And I agree with you.  Harry won't ever be light again.    
_riantlykalopsic_: I don't know about dark Harry being uncharted, but this is a relatively new angle I think.  
_Mynona_: It'll be on Inkstain or you could email me for the NC-17.  
_procrastinating_: Thanks.  
_The Goddess Artemis_: -snickers- That might not happen or it may.  
_Kateri1_: Thanks.  
_Winnie2_: Haha.  Voldemort's a snake, how else will he take it but both ways?

GO REVIEW…

[]

[]

[]

\ /


	8. Temptation is Dangerous

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain. 

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 8  
_Temptation is Dangerous_

He hated it when Harry did this.  He had started doing this recently, a few weeks ago.  Was it punishment?  It certainly was a torture.  Harry tempted him.  Tempted him in ways that made him remember that he was a man and that he had desires as well.  And he knew that Harry knew that it was arousing, being forced to watch him clean himself after a particularly rough fuck session with Voldemort.  

It was the way Harry touched himself, gently and yet confidently as he washed away the bloody remains of the Dark Lord's violent love.  Seeing all the blood that had to be wiped away should have sickened him, but once it was removed--- Severus saw the beauty that was the reason that Voldemort claimed Harry.  Certainly there were more beautiful men than Harry, the Malfoys first came to mind, but there was something irresistibly innocent about Harry--- his pose, his stance, his being that was alluring.  

"Snape," Potter called, "come here."  

Severus gulped and knew that it was hopeless for him to hope to hide his erection.  [NC-17 cut out.]

"Dry me," Potter commanded.  

Biting down on his bottom lip so hard that Severus was certain that he must be bleeding, he quickly moved to dry Harry's body.  He made certain that his eyes never left Harry's expressionless face, and he felt he succeeded in not getting any harder than he already was.  Success, his inner voice murmured, in control that he felt that he didn't have much of.  Damn Harry for knowing exactly how to get to him.  

"You missed a spot," Potter stated.  [NC-17 cut out.]  "Snape."  

[NC-17 cut out.]

"That's enough, Snape."  

Severus dropped his hand on command.  [NC-17 cut out.]  

"I know what you want," Potter commented calmly.  Severus's face snapped toward his Master, and he shuddered as Harry's fingers gently caressed his cheek.  "I would like to give it to you."  Harry would?  Oh god… yes.  Yes, his body and his soul screamed fiercely.  "There is only one problem."  Severus knew who it was.  Voldemort.  "You understand, don't you?  Severus…"  To hear his name on his Master's tongue was sensuality at its height.  "Answer me."  

"I understand."  

Potter smiled.  It was the first time Severus had seen what he believed was a genuine smile on Harry's face in the longest time.  It was the only thing he could think of when Potter's lips suddenly descended on his and he felt tenderness and desire spark throughout his body like a flame that wouldn't cease.  God, his body was raging and it was all he could do not to take control of the kiss.  He had to remember his place.  He was the pet.  He was the one that _had_ to be submissive.  

Oh, of course, there were questions that were running rampantly through his mind.  Like why the hell was Harry kissing him when he _definitely _should not be kissing him.  There were questions like what would Voldemort do?  How would Voldemort react?  And did Harry desire him like he desired Harry?  Oh that last question, he would have liked answered above all.  Too bad it wouldn't be… but this kiss was enough, wasn't it?  

The keen disappointment Severus felt when Harry's lips were lifted from him was crushing, but it was only momentary as Harry's lips were once again upon his.  Gods, the man could kiss.  Who had taught him this?  Voldemort, surely not.  Voldemort didn't know how to be tender, and this kiss was the definition of gentle.  So who had and why was Harry kissing him like this?  Soft and sweet like this?  

"Harry," Severus moaned.  

That caused Harry to jerk away from him so unexpectedly that Severus stumbled almost onto his knees.  He had done it now, Severus thought with alarm as Potter's face turned into the cold mask he knew only too well.  Just when he thought that Harry was going to pull out his wand and cast the _Cruciatus_ curse on him for being such a disobedient slave, Harry's expression softened instead.  Something flickered over it that told him that he was _very much_ **not** in trouble.  

"You should leave," Potter finally said.  Severus was relieved that he wasn't going to be punished, but he was severely disappointed that he had ruined the moment.  What moment, his repressed sarcasm screamed.  It wasn't like he should care that Harry might desire him as much as he desired Harry.  It shouldn't matter to him at all.  Who bloody cared?  And why did he even want Harry bloody Potter?  It was wrong, so terribly wrong, and yet why had the kiss felt so good?  

God, he was utterly enthralled.  This was only additional proof.  Fuck it.  

-

He tried to forget about the kiss.  He tried to forget how good it felt to have Harry's lips on his, kissing him with more tenderness than any of his previous lovers had shown.  He didn't get why Harry was being gentle with him, but that didn't mean that he didn't crave the soft touch.  He did want it.  He wanted it so badly that it scared him how much he wanted it.  And what made it all the harder was knowing that he would never get it.

Lucius was right.  Voldemort would torture him for days and then kill Harry if he found that Harry was betraying him.  Severus didn't even want to think about what one simple kiss would bring as punishment.  It certainly wouldn't please Voldemort to know that his lover had been kissing his pet.  Nor did it surprise Severus to find out that Voldemort was fiercely possessive over Harry.  It was the Dark Lord's nature, after all.  

Severus ran his hand violently through his dark locks.  God, he couldn't concentrate at all.  The words he had been trying to read all started to blend together the harder he tried to concentrate on them.  Grrr… this wasn't working.  He just ought to try to do something.  He would make a potion, if he didn't feel like he'd be wasting his precious materials making something that was entirely useless.  

Even though Harry did give him free rein in the laboratory, there were still ingredient restraints.  He couldn't make whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.  Everything was carefully rationed to the point that he had to be careful and plan ahead what he wanted to make in case he didn't have enough of the particular ingredient at the end.  It certainly had made him less wasteful, even if it was irritating to have to save up for some of the most common ingredients.  

He was going mad.  There was no other explanation for why he wanted Harry's company.  There was certainly no good reason for him to crave Harry's touch.  [NC-17 cut out.]

Severus glanced up at the clock on the wall and like it had said for the past several days, almost continuously, _Harry is away.  _Harry was no doubt away, chained probably to Voldemort's bed and getting his ass royally fucked.  Severus wished he was in a similar circumstance, though he wasn't a true submissive, he wouldn't mind being chained to a bed and getting thoroughly shagged by Harry.  He would _much _prefer it the other way, but he would take what he could get.

Like he could get anything, his inner voice scorned.  Sometimes having a mental consciousness that was bluntly honest was a rather depressing thing, Severus reflected.  But it did keep him grounded, and it made him an excellent judge of circumstantial information since he was never swayed in the wrong way, never too optimistic about anything--- rather pessimistic about everything.  

He was never going to get any release in the form of Harry, so why not pleasure himself?  Because, his inner voice griped, it would be less than satisfying.  

[NC-17 cut out.]

 "Naughty pet," Potter remarked.  [NC-17 cut out.] "Who said you could come while I was away?"  

Severus gulped.  Was he in trouble?  

"I ought to punish you," Potter murmured.  "But I think not letting you seek relief is far crueler than anything else, would it not be?  To keep you at the brink of fulfillment and yet deny you time after time again."  

Severus shuddered.  Yes, that would be very bad.  

"Would you say that's a fair punishment?"  

He knew better than to answer.  

"You know your body is mine to do what I will with it.  It isn't yours anymore."  Severus knew that, but he had also known that Harry wouldn't be back for a few days and well… he had attempted to try to get away with using his body as his own.  He was going to pay for it now, but he didn't really care that much.  He had Harry's attention, and that's what he did care about.  "Bad, bad pet."  

 [NC-17 cut out.]   "That's better.   Much better."   

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's quite a bit cut out for NC-17 reasons, about 500 words total.  You can wait for me to post it on Glasses Reflect or the HarryxSnapeML or you can leave a review with your email (i.e. in the actual review b/c I'm on dial up and loading profiles takes me forever) and I'll email it to you ^_^.

_Cat Samwise_: 2.5 means I have that much written.  I have chapter 9 fully written and chapter 10 partially written.  
_Shuki_: Oh yes, darkness is good, isn't it?  Also, I thought I might point out to you, I had a problem with MSN which is why I haven't been on in a while.  
_@_@:_ Heh.  
_Flora_: Wonder away.  
_lillinfields_: Poor girl, well this is a good treat for finals eh?  
_coldfiredragon_: I try to be different.  
_Kateri1_: Wicked is good.  
_anna__ may_: we'll see about who kills who if at all.  
_DaughterofDeath_: will do.  
_ntamara_: g?  giggle?  Grin?  I'm curious, what is the g?    
_Elssha_: Oh well, I don't think Harry's quite sane anymore and he hasn't been in a long time.  His state of mind will no doubt confound everyone including Severus and as this is more Severus's story than anyone else's… we will never know, will we?

GO REVIEW…

[]

[]

[]

\ /


	9. Fate is Malicious

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 9  
_Fate is Malicious_

A lot had been bothering Severus recently.  The fact that Harry had begun toying with his sexual desires was only one of them.  What was really bothering Severus was that Harry had begun to come back from his _sessions _from Voldemort looking far more brutalized than any lover had any right to be.  And what haunted Severus was how tender Harry was with him after cleaning off the violence from his body.  In the weeks that followed, they had become _friends._

They never did anything more than kiss and caress each other.  Well, Harry did the caressing and the kissing and he just leaned back and enjoyed the affectionate ministrations like a spoiled child.  What got to him was that Harry was even gentler after being terrorized from Voldemort than he normally was.  Severus wanted to know why.  If anything Harry should be less gentle and more violent toward Severus in his frustration, but the opposite was the case.  Harry never could be a normal boy, could he? 

"You look terrible," Severus stated.  He had gotten more comfortable with Harry, enough that he didn't feel like he had to hide his brutal honesty any longer.  He was still aware that he was still _the _pet and that Harry was the Master, but it wasn't a difference that Harry seemed to lord over him as long as there were no other Death Eaters present.  They were almost like friends, companions… and he might daresay… flirting with disaster?  "Why do you let him do that to you?" 

Harry gave him a look that said to shut his mouth.  Severus wanted to keep pressing on until Harry answered him, but he knew better than to keep pushing.  Despite their tenuous friendship, he knew that Harry would be all too willing to cast the Cruciatus curse on him if Severus irritated him too much.  Severus was rather fond of the fact he hadn't received that painful Unforgivable on his person for several weeks.  He would like to keep it that way. 

Harry gestured for Severus to get him something to wipe away the bloody mess that Voldemort had made him.  Severus was quick to comply and when Harry tried to take the towel away from him to sponge up the blood himself, Severus growled and pushed aside Harry's feeble attempts to clean away the crimson chaos.  "Let me do it, you stubborn brat." 

Green eyes that were none too pleased with the _name calling _flashed at him but then toned down to the lifelessness that Severus usually associated with Harry.  Severus sighed and washed away the blood with the same kind of tenderness that Harry showed him when he lavished his affections on him.  God, had it only been a few weeks ago that they were just Master and pet?  Well, not quite _just_ Master and pet since he'd been a pet that related to his Master all too well and couldn't seem to separate Potter and Harry from his consciousness… 

_"Come here, Severus," Harry whispered, a whisper that drew Severus like a flame drew a moth.  He knew it was dangerous and that he would burn but he couldn't help but go to it.  He was helpless in the face of such temptation.  "You know, you remind me of me."  _

_Severus__ stiffened just a bit before relaxing.  He did, did he?  He guessed it wasn't so far fetched.  He never would have associated Harry with himself before Harry had turned to Voldemort.  He never would have thought the Golden Boy would have turned to the dark side like he had in his youth.  But Harry had, and well… the similarities were there.  "I do?"  _

_"You do," Harry confirmed.  As Severus drew closer, Harry reached out with his fingers to caress Severus's cheek gently--- so gently it made Severus want to cry.  "You are in the same hell hole as I am.  Trapped.  Captured.  Enslaved."  _

_"You are not the Master that the Dark Lord is," Severus murmured.  _

_Harry laughed, softly and sadly.  "Are you not lucky, Severus?"  _

_"I am."  _

_"Are you happy?"  _

_"I am not… unhappy," Severus answered carefully.  _

_"I am glad you are honest with me," Harry remarked frankly, his green eyes shining with some emotion that wasn't indifference or coldness or vindictiveness.  "You are one of the only ones.  I think you are the only one that hasn't betrayed me."  _

_And that was a sad thing.  "Bad things have happened to you that have made you do things that you shouldn't have," Severus whispered even as Harry was shaking his head.  "You are not a bad man."  _

_"I think you underestimate me."  The softness disappeared into hardness.  "I was not forced to do the bad things that I have done.  I wanted to do them.  You must understand, Snape, I want my revenge."  _

And Harry had it.  Severus rubbed away the last of the visible blood from Harry's face and throat.  His fingers then went to unbutton Harry's shirt and he made sure that he had no physical reaction to the interesting carvings that Voldemort had clawed into Harry's back as he removed the shirt.  Why did Harry stay with Voldemort now that his revenge was through?  It had been more than a few months since Dumbledore had died and the Light side had been totally devastated.  Harry had all the vengeance that Voldemort could give, so why did he not leave?  Leave with him and run far away from all the troubles of the world?

_"Do you still hate me, Severus?"  _

_"No."  _

_"Do you like me?"  _

_Severus__ bit his lip.  "I do."  _

_Harry smiled.  "Who would have thought, Severus Snape would actually like Harry Potter?"  _

_"Certainly not I," Severus snapped, "not that I have much choice in the matter.  There are few that are left that are likable."  _

_"There is Draco."  _

_"I hate the Malfoys."  _

_"I do believe Draco is rather fond of you," Harry murmured nonchalantly.  "He has mentioned to me several times that you were his most tolerated professor, a high praise coming from him when he had such delightful fun torturing McGongall when she was captured.  I think he had her screaming for hours on end before he did her the mercy of killing her.  He even toyed with Flitwick a bit before the end, but he has never mentioned torture and you in the same sentence.  He must quite like you for Draco is quite the sadist."  _

_"Like father like son."  _

_"Lucius is not quite as sadistic as Draco."  _

_"I find that hard to believe."  _

_"Yes," Harry said softly, "but it is true."  _

_"May I ask you something?"  _

_"You may."  _

_"Do you like me?"  _

_Harry lifted his hand and kissed his palm, his tongue lingering to swirl in such a way that it sent a shiver down Severus's spine.  He looked up and his eyes said all that Severus needed to hear.  Harry did like him.  _

Severus wanted to ask Harry to come away with him.  It was peaceful living with him, and it had only gotten that much better in the last few weeks.  He didn't know why Harry was opening up to him, but it was incredible what he was _finally _feeling in his life.  He had never known he would be capable of feeling strongly for anyone in a way that wasn't hate or apathy, but he did and while it wasn't quite love--- he didn't even think he was capable of love--- and well, he didn't think Harry was either.  Whatever it was, it was a strong feeling of _harmonious liking _and that was enough for him when he had felt too much hatred for far too long. 

_Harry was kissing him, on the neck on the cheeks on the hands.  Harry liked his hands.  When Harry had been in a good mood, rare as finding a diamond in sand, he had whispered that, "Your hands are you."  _

_"What do you mean?" Severus had asked.  _

_"Your hands are not pretty," Harry whispered, "but they are strong and capable.  They are sensitive too, especially to potions.  You may have seemed to be broken," he remarked, "but you have not really broken, have you Severus?"  _

_"In many ways, I have."  _

_"And yet in others, you haven't."  _

_"No," Severus agreed.  "I haven't."  _

_"You are not a beautiful man."  _

_Severus__ felt his body tense slightly as Harry wrapped his arms more tightly around him.  He knew he wasn't a very attractive man, but he didn't feel like he was that unattractive either.  Especially when Harry was caressing him and kissing him like this, he felt like he was almost sexy.  He certainly felt desirable.  Who wouldn't feel wanted when a dark beauty like Harry was making his bones melt?  _

_"But I wouldn't have you any other way."  _

_"You wouldn't?"_

_"No."  _

He wanted to ask Harry, but he was afraid to ask Harry.  He didn't want to hear Harry say no to him.  If Harry said no to him that meant his hopes would be forever crushed.  If he never asked, then he would never know.  Sometimes, not knowing was better than to know.  If he knew then he would have to face the facts of reality.  He wasn't the type to be wary of reality, but everything was so skewed now that sometimes it was better to live in the make believe land of the imagination… where reality was what one made up. 

"That's enough," Harry murmured.  "That's enough, Severus." 

Severus bit his tongue and lifted the cloth from where it was gently stroking the area that was quite clean.  He hadn't meant to keep cleaning an area that was obviously already clean, but he had gotten distracted like he tended to do when he was lost in his pleasant thoughts of Harry.  This was madness, he knew it, but it certainly wasn't an unpleasant madness.  Of course, it would have been sickening to think of Harry in the way he was thinking of Harry right now--- but what a few months did and what several months had started. 

"You can stop." 

"Sorry," Severus whispered. 

Harry didn't smile, but he didn't look displeased.  Severus could tell Harry wasn't going to be in one of his nice moods, but then again he never was in a nice mood after getting his body tortured into a bloody mess from Voldemort.  Severus was only too glad that Harry was never in a bad mood after being made into a crimson doll.  He could only imagine what Harry would want to do to get the edge of the mood off.  _Everything _he didn't want. 

"You're thinking of something." 

Severus hated that Harry could read his mind.  "Yes."  
  
"Would you like to tell me?" 

"No." 

Harry licked his lips.  "I know what you're thinking." 

"I know." 

"Then why not tell me?" 

"Why don't you tell me if you bloody well know?!" Severus exploded.

"Because," Harry murmured, "you are always honest with me." 

Severus bit his tongue.  Harry already knew, so… what harm would it do?  But to vocalize it would change everything.  It wasn't quite the same to _not _say it.  But--- what did he have to lose?  Everything.  And what did he have to gain?  Everything.  "Come away with me." 

"You want me," Harry stated.  "Don't you?" 

"Yes," Severus admitted ragged.  "_Yes_." 

"What makes you think I would ever leave Voldemort?  _My_ Master?" 

"He isn't good for you.  He is terrible to you.  And…" 

"And?"  Harry prodded.

"You want me?" 

Harry laughed hoarsely.  "Perhaps." 

"You've been toying with me." 

Harry reached out with his hand to brush his fingers against Severus's thin lips.  "Isn't that what Masters do with their pets?  Toy with them?  Isn't that what you wanted?  In your questions?  To be toyed with?" 

Severus shuddered involuntarily.  He had wanted that.  He had wanted to be toyed with.  He didn't want to be ignored any longer.  He hadn't realized that when he was a Professor that all he had wanted was to be left alone, but now that he was ignored--- he found it a hellish existence.  Humanity wasn't meant to be alone… forever.  It would destroy them.  It had nearly driven him insane, and it _had _broken him. 

"And that is what I did." 

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be the conclusion for the story.  Thanks for all your reviews!  I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now so I won't be able to get the last chapter as quickly as I got this one out.  I hope you guys understand.  The reviews have been inspirational in helping me get this far!  Thanks. 

I'm a bit crunched for time, so I don't have time to respond to all the wonderful reviews but they were wonderful!  Thank you. 

GO REVIEW…

[]

[]

[]

/


	10. Happiness is Delusional

**Warnings:** Contains sadistic and cold Harry, a confused and useless Severus, and a Lord Voldemort that rules over Great Britain.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this except whatever original stuff I can imbue into it.

Beta'd by Blackumbrage

* * *

**_Stockholm Syndrome:_**_ A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor._

* * *

**THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME**  
by Nenya Entwhistle

Chapter 10_  
Happiness is Delusional_

He was happy here.  Who would have ever thought that Harry would ever listen to him?  Severus sighed and leaned back into the warm lap that he had rested his head on far too many times in the past few weeks.  It was comfortable.  It was… almost too good of a feeling.  It felt unreal at times, but it was real.  They were here, and they weren't going to leave ever again.  He had Harry for himself. 

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, softly stroking Severus's slightly greasy hair. 

"Yes." 

"That's good," Harry murmured.  "That's very good." 

Severus leaned back into Harry's sweet embrace, enjoying the feeling of hearing Harry's steady heartbeat.  How many times had he fallen asleep to it recently?  Too many times for him to count in the weeks, since they had retreated from the Potter mansion to a small cottage in the middle of no where.  Life was good.  It was most definitely sweet.

"What if I told you that not everything is as it seems?" Harry whispered softly.  "That your trust was misplaced?" 

He breathed in harshly.  He was trembling in pain, the mental anguish much harder to bear than the physical agony.  Harry hadn't spoken the truth?  Was this fairy tale that he had thought to be too good to be true that was true about to fade out of existence?  God, he hoped not.  He didn't want that.  Severus just wanted everything to stay the way they were.  He didn't want anything to change from what they had now.  He was happy. 

"Is it misplaced?" Severus asked shakily. 

Green eyes that were as cold as Severus had ever seen stared back at him.  "You should never have trusted someone that has been involved with Voldemort." 

Severus lifted his head up only to have it pushed back down to the lap where he could feel the hard length of Harry's arousal at the back of his neck.  He couldn't help but respond to his Master's arousal.  How could he help it when he knew how sweetly Harry made love to him?  Harry had to be toying with him.  Harry had to be.  Harry would never, never be this cruel--- not to someone he made love so tenderly too. 

"Foolish Severus," Harry cooed as he stroked Severus's pale cheek.  "You foolish, foolish Potions Master." 

He was frightened enough that he was trembling, but he would not leave those gentle hands as long as they were caressing him tenderly.  God, he was so broken.  But if he was broken, Harry was at least as broken as he was.  No, Harry would never betray him but his Master wasn't exactly sane anymore.  Voldemort had done awful things to Harry.  Harry was possibly even more broken than he was, but if Harry was strong enough to break away from Voldemort than he was strong enough to accept the madness that was the aftereffect. 

"Harry?"  Harry had told him once in his moments of _divulging_ that his voice brought him out of the clouds of confusion that he suffered through.  "Harry?"

"Hush," Harry whispered softly.  "Hush, Severus." 

So he hushed. 

-

Soft lips were kissing his and Severus moaned as he opened his mouth to receive that warm, wet tongue.  When the sweet taste of Harry invaded his senses, he groaned and arched his back up to rub his arousal against the familiar feel of his Master's own desire.  He didn't know of a better way to wake up than to have Harry initiating a love-making session.  It wasn't often that Harry started anything. More often than not, he had to. 

Severus opened his eyes and smiled as Harry's lips left him.  When those lips descended downward to skillfully tug his boxers down, he moaned delightfully as Harry's nose bumped against his cock.  Then that sinful tongue flicked out and licked the head that was leaking out his desire to be fucked good and fucked hard.  When Harry's skillful mouth started sucking him, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was coming like a geyser. 

That was why he groaned with keen disappointment when he felt Harry's mouth stop sucking on his cock and instead returned to kiss his mouth.  He faintly tasted his own essence before Harry lifted his head and rested it on his shoulder.  "I want you to fuck me." 

Severus felt his entire body tense up at hearing Harry's words.  So far, in their sexual relationship, it had always been Harry that had been doing the penetrating.  It was _only _right as Harry was the Master; therefore, he was the dominant one.  It was only natural for Harry to want to fuck him hard and fuck him good, but it was unnatural for Harry to want the reverse.  He was the pet; he was supposed to be submissive even if he wasn't really the submissive type.  He had learned, hadn't he?

"Don't you want to?" Harry whispered softly into his ear.  "Don't you want to shove your big cock into my ass?" 

God yes.  Merlin yes.  But even if Harry had taken him away, the dynamics in their relationship hadn't changed--- only the circumstances had, that he had Harry all to himself.  He still didn't quite know what to say.  While Harry had taken him away from the danger that Voldemort presented to their relationship, it didn't mean that Harry was any less strange and psychotic.  The lapse last evening had proven that, not that the sex had been bad afterwards.  Then again, the sex was never bad. 

"Don't you want to fuck me as hard as I fuck you?" 

Did Harry even have to ask?  "Yes," Severus finally answered hoarsely.  "Who wouldn't?" 

Harry chuckled, and to Severus's immense relief it wasn't deranged like a lot of Harry's laughter tended to be.  It was rather tamed amusement that was normal.  That in itself was rather unusual as Harry never did anything that was normal anymore.  But this laughter was normal, and Severus found it strangely sweet.  Everything had been taken away from Harry, his trust in his friends and the life he had known by a man he had trusted… Albus Dumbledore.  It was nice that Harry could still laugh like old times. 

"Fuck me then," Harry commanded, spreading his legs in such a way that Severus knew he wouldn't be able to resist--- not that he even wanted to.  "Fuck me hard." 

-

Something was wrong.  Something was very wrong.  Severus could feel it in the tentative way that Harry was stroking his hair.  Not only was it in the way that was he running his fingers through Severus's long dark hair, but also in the way that his hands were trembling ever so slightly.  It wasn't right for Harry to be showing this kind of emotion.  Harry never showed emotion blatantly, and the little emotion that he did show was the definition of _subtle.  _

"What's wrong?" 

"You read me too well," Harry whispered, instead of bothering to deny it.  "Better than you should." 

Tension began to sweep through Severus's body, but it was more of an instinctive reaction from how he had been conditioned in the beginning than any real worry currently.  Of course, he was concerned but he trusted Harry. "Is it so bad for me to know you well?" 

"Is it bad for me to know you?" Harry countered, his hands moving to the knots in Severus's neck which he soothed with intuitive massaging. 

Severus groaned and leaned back to allow Harry to ease the neck pains that had been plaguing him since Merlin knew when.  He'd forgotten how long he'd had this chronic neck pain, but it was a terrible affliction.  It might be one of the reasons that he was always cross, he mused.  How could anyone ever be in a good mood when their neck was causing them such aggravating pain?

"Someone's coming." 

Severus only barely registered those words when he heard the distinctive sound of someone apparating into the room.  He thought he was imagining the sound, but with Harry's words of confirmation he knew that someone had arrived.  The question was who?  He didn't have to wait long, not long at all. 

{You have been a _very_ bad pet,} he heard Voldemort hiss something in parseltongue and it didn't sound good.  But how had Voldemort found them?  Severus knew that Voldemort was powerful, but he also knew that Harry was powerful.  There was no way that Voldemort could have found them unless… Harry allowed Voldemort to. 

_"What if I told you that not everything is as it seems?" Harry whispered softly.  "That your trust was misplaced?"  _

He had been betrayed by Harry who had been betrayed.  It was an endless and a vicious circle.  He was inexplicably hurt.  He had trusted Harry.  He had given his trust to someone that had been intending all along to betray him.  He didn't care about the triumphant gleam in Voldemort's cruel eyes, no all he cared about was looking one last time at Harry and throwing all the disgust and hatred he had possible into what he knew would be his final look. 

"You will be punished," Voldemort declared, "for running away from me, pet, but first there are other things that must be dealt with." 

Harry bowed his head, submissively.  Severus had seen Harry be submissive before, but it hurt Severus to see Harry turn back so readily to the life that he said that he had wished to abandon.  Severus froze.  Harry had never said that he had wanted to give up the life that he had with Voldemort.  What were his exact words again?  Severus couldn't remember, but he did remember enough to know that Harry had said it was for him. 

In the end, it hadn't been for him had it?  Severus was bitter, bitter that Harry had betrayed him and bitter that Harry was so ready to run back to the master that was far too cruel to him.  Why couldn't Harry see that Voldemort was wrong for him?  That Voldemort simply wasn't good for him? 

"I see that punishing you before about your pet didn't teach you the lesson that I don't like to share you with others, did it Harry?" Voldemort stated harshly.  "Well, I see that punishing you physically does no good, but there is always your pet, isn't there?" 

Severus braced himself, expecting to feel pain--- very terrible pain, pain enough to kill him.  But he didn't doubt that before the night was up that he'd be begging to die.  What he found was strange, was that Harry's usually expressionless face showed some emotion… something he wasn't sure he understood exactly what it was. 

"Do you want me to punish your pet, my pet?" 

"No." 

"Too bad."  Voldemort pointed his wand at him and Severus expected _Cruciatus__… "Avada Kedav…"_

There was anguish and… was that concern on Harry's face?  How strange, now that the end was so near.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Harry screamed, the most emotion Severus had heard from Harry since… since Harry had disappeared into Dumbledore's secret hiding place to rot into evilness?  Yes.  "You promised he was mine!" 

Voldemort didn't seem to really hear Harry, Severus saw his concentration was all too focused on killing him.  But Severus only spared one small glance at Voldemort before all his being was consumed by the sight of an emotional Harry.  It was a breathtaking sight, one that made it worth it to die this moment.  Harry was _finally _the Harry that he remembered and hated and _he was glad to see it.  _

It was because he was staring at Harry that he saw Harry moving, moving in front of the deadly curse and as he was trying to shake his head no… he saw Harry's lips moving and it took him a moment to make out the words… the last moment before Harry's life was extinguished, "I'm sorry." 

Green light engulfed Harry, and the Boy Who Lived was no more. 

Neither was Voldemort.  Severus vaguely recalled hearing the Dark Lord's demented screams of rage, he could almost remember seeing the hideous green rebound after killing his Harry and slam into Voldemort with enough power to render the Dark Lord a vegetable.  This time the Killing Curse didn't kill Voldemort's physical body but his mental one.  It took two tries but finally all of Voldemort in one way or another had been destroyed.  Not that Severus really cared… watching the green glare disappear with his Harry…

_Betrayed and saved… _damn you Harry.  **Damn you, I love you.** 

**THE END.******

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm done and I won't be back for at least a month or more or never.  I don't know.  I had Stockholm basically 33% done with I started releasing it and I hate having WIPs, so next time around (if there is one) I'll probably have a story that is more than halfway done.  I'm more likely to do oneshots and such.  Keep your eyes open, I could pop up in a Fuh-q-Fest some time or another.  Thank you so much for reading this and I would hope that you reviewed to let me know what you thought of the entire series and whether or not I should try to write again. 

Also I went through about 5 different scenario endings in my mind before deciding on this one.  I actually had an entire other scene basically written out that could have worked but in the end I decided to soften the blow a bit.  I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out but this chapter took me nearly 2 weeks to write (especially the ending).  Thanks for waiting and I hope this chapter has _exceeded your expectations.  _

Thanks to the following reviewers:  
_RaeC_: Unfortunately ten is the end.  
_emily_: Thanks.  
_Shuki__ – aka Quickjewel:_ Definitely over.  
_Aspid_: Thanks.  
_csferosha_: I like being different.  
_Doneril_: Creepy is good.  
_DaughterofDeath_: done  
_Kateri1_: definitely be careful of what you wish.  
_ntamara_: and it went both way eh?


End file.
